List of Crux Spells
{| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="wikitable sortable" style="width: 600px;" ! scope="col"|Name ! scope="col"|Size ! scope="col"|Spell Point(s) ! scope="col"|Effect ! scope="col"|Episode |- |Saint's Blessing |3 |1 |All Followers with "Knight" in the name get STA +3. If any card in your Field has "Luthica" in the name, they also get ATK +3.  |0 |- |Close Encounter |3 |1 |Two random Crux Followers get ATK +2/STA +2.  |0 |- |Entry Denied |2 |1 |The first Follower in your Field and the enemy Follower with the largest SIZE are deactivated.  |0 |- |Healing Magic |1 |1 |Your Character gains LIFE equal to the number of cards in your Hand.  |0 |- |Sky Surprise |2 |1 |Your first Follower is deactivated and sent to the enemy Field. The enemy Character loses LIFE equal to half of the Follower's SIZE (rounding up). After that, the Follower gets SIZE =1.  |0 |- |Meadow Leisure |2 |3 |A random Follower has its ATK raised by the number of cards in the Field -1, and its STA raised by the number of cards in the Field +1.  |1 |- |Knight's Letter |2 |13 |If your Field and the enemy Field contain the same number of cards, two enemy cards are moved to the top of the enemy Deck.  |1 |- |Shield Break |2 |1 |The enemy Follower with the highest DEF has its DEF reduced by twice its DEF. (Does not affect Followers with DEF that is less than or equal to 0)  |1 |- |Sentry's Testimony |3 |1 |A random Follower has its ATK/STA raised by the number of cards in your Grave with "Knight" in the name. Next, all cards in your Grave with "Knight" in the name are removed from the game.  |1 |- |Pacifism |2 |50 |All Followers in both Fields are deactivated. All Crux Followers in your Field get SIZE -1.  |1 |- |No Turning Back |2 |3 |If you have more than one Follower, and if the total SIZE of the enemy Field is odd, an enemy Follower is discarded; if the total SIZE of the enemy Field is even, one of your Followers is discarded.  |2 |- |Sense of Belonging |4 |1 |The enemy Character and an enemy Follower from another faction are deactivated. The deactivated Follower is sent to your first empty Slot.  |2 |- |Study of Miracles |2 |1 |All Followers in your Field with "Seeker" in the name get ATK +2/STA +1.  |2 |- |Proof of Miracles |1 |1 |Your Character's LIFE is reduced by half of the number of cards in your Hand (rounding up). If this happens, a random Crux Follower raises its ATK/STA by the number of cards in your Hand.  |2 |- |Quick Service |3 |3 |All Followers in your Field are sent to the Grave. A Crux Follower with a SIZE of up to the number of sent cards +2 is placed in Slot 4. Next, the Follower's ATK/STA are raised by half of the number of Crux cards in your Grave.  |2 |- |Mother Demon Rumor |2 |13 |If the total SIZE of the enemy cards in Slot 1 and 2 is larger than 6, the enemy card in Slot 2 is discarded.  |2 |- |Luthica's Circle |2 |50 |Up to five Crux cards in your Grave are removed from the game. If this happens, two random Crux Followers have their ATK/STA raised by the number of removed cards.  |2 |}